Heart Captor Roxas
by chuchiwan
Summary: Organization XIII's no.6 has found the perfect solution to speed up heart collecting from a manga Namine said might help.Even if heartless look a lot like the creatures the little girl in the manga is after,why was Roxas chosen for the 'Moe' bait?


Authors note: sooo this is my first fanfiction posted on the internet

Please ignore the grammar mistakes …. Because I know their there.

Anyway… this fic is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world (you know who you are) because I know how much you enjoy your yaoi hun ;)

This is actually a fic I wrote when I was 13 but due to my family it was deleted … it is kind of a crossover but not really.

Well that all I've got to say, please enjoy the up coming fanfic ~ Chuchi (P.S I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Card Captor Sakura )

~ Heart Captor Roxas ~

Zexion was busying himself with the new order from no.I in castle oblivion, organization XIII's leader had ordered him to make a fix for the agonizingly slow productivity of gathering hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Therefore, the blue haired man had sat in some random room they used for research in the seemingly endless castle. He grunted and tossed the book he had been reading off to the side "nothing. Why in Kingdom Hearts name am I the only one looking? God, I'm not finding anything to improve efficiency" just as he said this Namine shyly peeked into the room, her blond hair that usually fell over her shoulder now tide in a pony tail and her white dress had small smudges of paint on it, it was quit obvious what she had done just before " umm I just over heard you mumbling to yourself and if you would hear me out…" at this she held up a manga and smiled sweetly at the questioning look he gave her " I think this could work "

Roxas squinted at the paper attached to the big glass window, he had woke up and went to the grey room as usual to give his mission report for yesterday but had found no one there, not even Saix was present " 'to members of organization XIII: meet in Marluxias's room immediately' … what? Why there?" he scratched his blond spikes. Confused and annoyed he quickly headed back down the hallway that lead to all the members rooms ( except for Xemnas's room ) were, and being in number order and that he was the last one to join, no. XI room was the only room neighboring his. Just as the door came insight a horrible feeling washed over him and he stopped in front of the door, his stomach lurched beneath his skin and a shiver ran up his spine, "_it must be something I ate "_he tried to convince his mind but it fought back "_you haven't had anything to eat today, stupid " _suddenly the door flew open and there stood Demxy who wore a shocked expression " oh! I was just going to get you, c'mon in, buddy " he ushered the shorter blond into the not so manly pink room, in which Roxas would have laughed at but a certain redheads absents made him question why he wasn't and why immediately after the door was closed everyone pounced on him with ropes in hand. They hog tied him on the floor and the rope burn he was getting on his wrists was making his blue eyes rimmed with tears " why the fuck did you do that? Wheres Axel?! What's the reasoning behind-" Zexion appeared from the crowed of Nobodys towering over the helpless boy, his face showed no emotion but there was a sparkle in the one eye that wasn't covered up by his bangs. He stared at Roxas as he cursed their mothers then turned to Vexen " okay, he won't shut up… use the thing " the long-haired scientist grinned evilly and nodded pulling a dildo out from behind his back,

His eyes grew to the size of dinning platters and a bright pink colored his tan face as the plastic dick was shoved roughly into his mouth, if Roxas heard right Larxene chuckled into Marluxia's shoulder " he took it like virgin pussy!" all the while her antenna like hair twitched as if they really were antennas. Zexion stooped down in front of the poor boy (who was trying to push the sex toy out with his tough but only making it look like he was sucking on it ) and for a moment he gave him a sympathetic but then he took on a business face " now that your quite and able to hear me over your complaining,, here is your mission for the day, go to Twilight Town and try out the Heart Captor outfit Marluxia made last night. Apparently Heartless are attracted to 'Moe' " he grabbed a hot pink, frilly dress and tossed it beside the keyblade master who glared at it and then at Zexion " it's your choice no. XIII ; put the dress on and go out and collect hearts with Axel, or we could always have  
Vexen and Marluxia dress you and Lerxene go with you" Demxy shook his head, eyes wide " dude, don't choose to go with her… " He leaned in and whispered (if you can call it that ) " she's on hers " and then he was bitch slapped by the bitch of organization XIII" ow! Zexy~ can you kiss it better?" " No... later, maby."

Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus said they had things to do and that it was getting a little too wired for them at that point and left the room, and two minutes later

Saix said he had something to do and left as while, Demxy snorted as closed the door behind himself " ya know, he's probably going to the superior's room to get nailed again" everyone grunted and Vexene sighed " we know… you don't have to tell us every time it happens " then they all turned to Roxas and Marluxia untied him "you should hurry up and get dress, Axel is waiting" with a moan of displeasure the blond boy took the dress and headed for his room.

" I can't believe I'm doing this " Roxas mumbled well he peeked out of the dark corridor and scooted out making sure no one was around and fixed his dress trying desperately to make it longer but to no a veil, he looked down frustrated at his keyblade that was now a light pink instead of a light silvery color , but was cut off thinking how he was going to be scrubbed the paint off when a loud whistle fell upon the silent alleyway " well, well, well… that's quit the outfit there, Roxy " the blond whirled around to the familiar voice and blushed. " shut up asshole it's not like I choose to wear this ugly thing!"

Axel pushed himself off the wall and looked down at the small boy before him with a smirk " what're you talkin' about? I think you make it work for you" there it was again, Axel teasing him because he apparently looked like a girl to the taller of the two. Roxas grunted and looked away embarrassed "why do I have to wear this dress? Why can't you?" the redhead chuckled and ruffled his friends soft spiky hair "there's two reasons that wouldn't work, first of all I can't collect hearts, and secondly although I have skinny hips I think I'd rip it trying to get it on" Axel grabbed the blonds wrist with slight annoyance in his emerald eyes and pulled him into the nearly empty plaza.

They sat there on a bench staring as the few people there slowly moved on to somewhere else. Roxas noticed he was still holding Axel's hand and quickly got up and took a few steps away, the taller saw this but decided against picking fun at the others obvious feeling for him even if Roxas didn't know it yet, he had a heart, Axel could tell no matter how much Xemnes said he didn't… and he thought that maby, just maby he himself was growing one - the blond switched his weight from one foot to the other "sooo … where are all the heartle-" suddenly heartless by the hundreds came flying at them in all directions.

Roxas sliced through three at one time with his pink key and the hearts flew into the air, Axel was fighting alongside him, but then, as the blond twirled around to hit another one his skirt flew up just enough for the redhead to see his lacy panties underneath, and when he got that little peek he wanted to see more that was a very much something a best friend should not think, but Axel had this feeling before and he knew the perfect way to get ride of it. Roxas chopped the last heartless heads off and it disappeared , he sighed and wiped his forehead " well… there certainly was more heartless… so I guess the captor thing works, Axel let's go get some ice cream and RTC… Axel?" Roxas looked over to where his best friend stood staring at him with a… emotion on his face?, the redhead grabbed his hand once again but this time forcefully pulling him back to the alleyway " A-Axel, what are you doing!?" his only friend suddenly pushed him up against the brick wall "Roxas, you don't know how much that little fight you just head turned me on" the blond looked up at the other confusion written all over his face "'turned on'? Axel, what does that mean?"

Axel chuckled and let the other off the wall and opened the dark corridor " man, you really do live the part of Sakura… only a lot of the time you more bitchy than her" Roxas followed after the older into the darkness getting ready to make a really good comeback when he just blurted out " Axel, I think my heart hurts" the other turned around shocked but relaxed and smiled "I know, you're disappointed I stopped pinning you down, right? " Roxas blushed messing with the hem of his dress and kept walking " you won't tell superior that I said I have a heart, will you? " Axel shook his head and wrapped an arm around the shorter Nobody's solder.

They walked quietly until they saw the light on the other side of the dark, Axel spoke up " will you wait? Until I have a heart to love you back?" he looked down then a smile appeared when he looked up at the blushing blond " I do have feelings for you… but lust isn't the same as love" Roxas looked away " umm Axel… Marluxia told me what that word means" " oh. " there was an awkward silence and they made it to the other side, but something was wrong… "Axel why are me in your room? Why are you taking your shirt off? Ahl! neh~ Axel!"

The next day ….

"So how did the heart captor test go?" Saix asked as the one in question walked into the kitchen. The blue haired man sigh and went to scratch his neck but stopped when he remembered his lover, Demxy gave him a hickey the night before " heart collectivity went up 30%…" Saix gave a small smile and sipped his coffee " the superior will be glad to hear that, where is and ? They missed breakfast " Zexion coughed and looked away " they went straight to Axel's room and haven't ammerged… but Xigbar said he hard some muffled screams and-" the other blue haired man held up his hand to silences him " let's not get involved with that in less it gets in the way of their mission today " "so are we going to continue Heart Captor Roxas?" the other nodded gravely " we'll just have to keep that honey Axel away from Roxas who's probably banged up for a while… so he can recover a little, but no more than three days" the other mumbled a little 'okay' and headed out of the kitchen only to stumble upon the new couple cuddling on a couch in the corner, Zextion grunted and looked away " looks like Heart Captor Roxas and Lea have a happy beginning "

END

author's note: well, that's the end. hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! look forward to my next Akuroku fanfic that I already started called ' Soul Mates '

oh yeah! don't forget to leave reviews, they are much appreciated ~Chuchi


End file.
